


I Will Make You  Mine

by gloriazzt



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secrets, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriazzt/pseuds/gloriazzt
Summary: Cai Xukun is a successful business-man who is intent on conquering the world. He is handsome,  hardworking & passionate, everything a girl could wish for but sadly he's attracted to men.Zhu Zhengting is a famous idol & the leader of China's trending boygroup under Yuehua Entertainment. He is talented, famous & a beauty but lowkey wants a normal life with wife & children.What happens when they cross paths? What  will happen when the mighty Xukun becomes defenseless against the beauty Zhengting? What if Xukun wants to achieve Zhengting?





	1. Two worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so sorry for any kind of mistakes. There might be some grammatical & spelling mistakes as I'm not fluent in English. The first chapter is all about introduction & building the plot. I hope you enjoy.

The night makes the city look more beautiful, all the lighting effects making it look more ethereal. Sipping the hot coffee, Cai Xukun stands on the balcony which is attached to his bedroom & ponders his chances. Tomorrow he's going to snatch another business project, yes, he'll do it surely.

As he worked hard little by little to get to where he is now, many would be envious of his success & curious about the reason behind it. Being the sole owner for Kun Construction, he owns a building firm & three industries which exports building materials to many countries. As many would be content with having these, Cai Xukun believes he can achieve greater. The top spot is still far away.

He is passionate about his work & he is well educated in this field. He remembered the sleepless nights he spent to be the top in his class & achieve the best grades. The struggle when he had a small building firm with a handful of employees with small projects. He can't stop midway.

The coffee helps him to clear his head. He has almost finished his presentation for tomorrow. Tomorrow many construction firms will prepare their best to seize the new project of Yuehua Entertainment.

Speaking of Yuehua, he heard that they have earned much profit this year as their new boyband consisting of seven members has broken several records of album sales & digital records. They are currently hot topic of the county, though he didn't even hear their music or saw their music videos. Honestly he doesn't even know them as he has no interest in that field. He is interested in the company & he found these while researching about the company.

The Yuehua Entertainment company is intending to start a huge building project for their idols & trainees with enough modern facilities & security in Shanghai on a large area. There will be separate residential areas for the staffs, trainees & idols. They will move their main office there after the construction. Xukun made this million dollar project as his next target & no way as hell he'd miss this chance.

Time to go back to his desktop, as he has lots to show at Yuehua Entertainment tomorrow!  
//

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, repeat.....

After practicing dance for an entire 3 hours, Zhu Zhengting's t-shirt is wet from his sweats. It's almost midnight. He goes to the washroom to clean his face In front of the mirror, he saw traces of eye-bags forming under his eyes from the lack of sleep. Guess he'll wear more makeup under his eyes to hide it, only to give the best appearance to his fans. He is blessed to have them in his life.

As the leader of his boy-group & being the oldest among his brothers, he holds most responsibilities than the rest. Looking after their appearance in public to their mental health in private, he is always there for his brothers. Brothers, yes, that's what they are. They grew up together from the trainee days & suffered together, they debuted through hard-work & now they are China's one of the top trending boy-groups. He wouldn't think of them as the best, yet. They'll earn their recognition slowly. To their utter surprise, their first album was one of the biggest hit. They didn't expect their first time to be that big. It made them happy & nervous at the same time.

With popularity, comes haters. 

Zhengting is a person who was always loved by everyone. He gives love as much as he receives it, or maybe more. Many would find him adorable & cute, though he is averse to the idea. But he didn't expect people to hate him for no reason. He was extremely devastated at that time.

He just wanted to have a simple life where no-one will be able to judge him for anything. Away from the prying eyes, just as a normal person. He'll have wife & kids, a loving family. But that can't happen anyway. As he has taken the path of being an idol, he'll carry his duties & burden bravely. He made himself endure. All those bruises & injuries from dancing can't be in vain now, can it? 

Being with his brothers made him go through all the difficulties. Whether it be Justin & Fan ChengCheng's pranks, Li Quanze's dumbness, Ding Zeren's crack-head behaviours, Bi Wenjun's consideration & Huang Xinchun's warmth, everything is precious to him. And he knows they love him as he is. The last but not the least, the fans never fails to bring smile to his face. From small meme edits to big fan-projects during their birthdays, they always treasure the boys & it makes them feel blessed.

That's why Zhengting can never give up. He'll plaster a smile on his face even through difficulties to make them happy. He is preparing a solo dance stage for his fans, a surprise in the upcoming concert. And he'll make it sure that he doesn't miss a single beat.

After taking shower, Zhu Zhengting went to the practice room again.

//

 

Zhengting picks up his phone. At last their manager called him back. He was searching him for ages. Apparently Zeren suggested some change in choreography & all of the members agreed, so he had to inform their manager about the change & adding additional music. He's in a bit of a hurry because if it takes long, their practice will be delayed. Time is precious for them. It's for their opening dance. He can feel their first concert is going to be different & he hopes the fans will enjoy it.

\- "Gege, where are you? I've been searching you for ages."  
-"Zhengting, I'm currently in the seminar room on the fifth floor. Did anything happen? "  
-"Nothing bad, just wanted to show you something relating to the concert."  
-"Ow, can you come into the seminar room? I'm afraid I won't be able to leave for couple of hours from here."  
-"Are you sure we are allowed there? As far as I know it's for business purposes."  
-"It's okay, you are not a trainee now, are you? Just wear a mask & come through the back-door."  
-"Okay then"

 

Zhengting took the lift and came to the fifth floor. There are guards in front of the back-door of the large seminar hall. They exchanged bows.He entered the room & their manager waved at him. He went to sit beside him. There are many people gathered here & someone is giving a presentation. At the front rows he could see their CEO Du Hua sitting & observing. He saw many familiar & unfamiliar people, some managers & staffs. Everyone is quietly observing the presentation. 

(whispering)  
\- "Gege, What's happening here?"  
-"Our new building project in Shanghai, we're gonna upgrade. You guys will get new dorms & practice rooms."  
-"Wow, that's great"

Zhengting gave him the phone with earphone & opened the video. Their manager started watching it intently. The person who was giving presentation has finished. Everyone clapped. Then the announcer announced another name.

-Please welcome Cai Xukun from Kun Construction to present his valuable presentation.

claps

A handsome man wearing white shirt & black coat appeared. He had an aura of confidence. Zhengting found himself watching the presentation though he doesn't understand most of the terms. The building design looks good though, really impressive. If it is selected, then the Yuehua Building will definitely be something to look at.

-"Zhengting did you record the additional music file? I can't understand it enough from the video."

Zhengting opened the file for him & started concentrating on the presentation. This person is really skillful & he can tell from his age that he has worked really hard to reach this level at his age. He might be younger than him. 

-"Wow, this choreography is better than the previous one. I'm sending the video & mp3 to your choreographer. He'll probably visit your practice room today if his schedule is free. I'll contact him & let you know. I think this will be a blast." 

Zhengting is happy.  
\- "Okay, then, gege. Ge, don't you think this design is pretty good?"  
-"I didn't watch it till now, let's see."

A 3D view was showing through the projector & the person, what was his name? Cai Xukun maybe? he was describing the details.

\- "This is better than all of the previous ones actually. "  
-"Well, I wasn't here during previous ones. Ge, don't you think I have a sharp eye? "  
-"Haha, come on now, looking for praise. Ok you should go back & take rest or practice other songs. Guess I have to be stuck in here for the time being."  
-"Okay, then"

He quietly stood up & started going to the backdoor. The presentation was still going on. He stole a glance. This man is really passionate, his eyes were sparkling. He respects all those who works hard. While leaving through the back door, Zhengting hopes Cai Xukun will get the project.


	2. When I Met You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Xukun's background, it might be cliche. Again, there could be numerous mistakes done by me, I hope you guys will understand. Enjoy their first meeting!

Sitting in the chair of his new office room in Yuehua building, Cai Xukun gives himself an internal high five- he did it. He & his sub-ordinates are given office rooms by the company for the project. Needlless to say, he has to work on the project here & keep track of his own factories in his own office too. That means maintaining time is everything.

His thought suddenly drifted toward his past, those painful memories. He was a star player in his school's basketball team. He liked to dance,sing & compose music, so he & his fellow classmates even started a band together. His grades were okay, even without trying. Needless to say if he tried he could be the topper easily. Everything was perfect.

Until he discovered something.

You see, young hot blooded boys are addicted to watching porn. While his bandmates were watching a sex video of a guy & a female, he didn't find it interesting, which shocked him internally. But he didn't say much. When he went home, he opened his laptop & tried watching it again, but much to his surprise, his gaze drifted to another video titled gay porn. He found himself being hard by watching it. He spent the time watching different gay sex videos & even masturbating. Though it was a shocking revelation, newsflash- he's gay.

He kept his sexuality hidden from other people. One day, while watching another gay sex video, he got caught by one of his bandmates. He thought what's the point of lying anyway. This isn't such a big deal. So he told him that he discovered that he was gay. Shit started going down from that day. Words spread like wildfire & the next thing he knew, he became the target of bullying in his school.

From ripping his books & notes to calling him names & even beating him in every chance they get- Xukun has experienced the worst side of bullying a school going kid can experience. He got kicked out from the basketball team. His grades started dropping. His bandmates ignored him. His music relating works stopped. One thing was certain, his family didn't mind him being gay. Wang Ziyi- one of his bandmate, was unbothered by all of this. Ziyi has saved him from many fights as Xukun wasn't a boy who would simply get beaten without giving out some punches to the opponents. He bandaged & put ointments to many of Xukun's cuts & bruises. At some point, Xukun realised that by being his friend, Ziyi was also getting questioned & ridiculed by people. He could tolerate his own humiliation but he couldn't tolerate his best friend being the target of others because of him. Ziyi was too soft for that.

Xukun wasn't someone to lose a fight, but he decided to change his school & start over his life. He would become someone no one would dare to touch or point their finger at. He would become one of the most influential men in China.

Taking a break from his thoughts, he stood up & decided to go to the cafeteria to get some coffee. While crossing a corridor, he noticed a balcony at a corner where different types of small plants were planted in small pots. He likes plants, so he walked to the balcony to inspect those plants.

He was greeted with a view of a boy eating a burger & a bottle of coke in his hand. The boy was shocked at first to be discovered by Xukun but then he gave him a sheepish grin-  
-"Guess I got caught eating again. It'd be good if you didn't tell anyone? "  
Xukun laughed, " What would I gain by telling anyone about someone eating a burger?"  
The boy beamed at him, "I owe you one brother " Then he quickly put the remaining parts of the burger into his mouth, gulped the coke & left. 

//

Zhengting felt himself hungry so he decided to go to the cafeteria. Though there are limited things they can order because of their diet, it's better than not eating anything at all. He is one of the members of his group who doesn't gain much weight despite how much he eats anyway. ChengCheng came into the practice room looking hyped about something.  
-"Ugh! You can't believe I got caught again while eating. Thankfully he wasn't a staff.But I didn't see him before in the company."  
Justin started laughing hysterically, "Good for you. When will you learn anyway? Fat-ass" Then the two started bickering. Xinchun, Zeren & Quanze were looking amused while Wenjun was passive. Zhengting said, "Will you both shut up or do you want to get beaten by me?" The both of them stopped bickering but still making faces at each other. Zhengting was so done. He stood up & said, "Alright, I'm going to the cafeteria, anyone coming with me?" No one responded, "Great" & then he left the training room.

The cafeteria was at the top floor of their company building & it was huge. It's an odd time between breakfast & lunch so there shouldn't be much people present at this hour. He scanned & saw only one person sitting on a table beside the window. Wait, it was that guy, Cai Xukun. So, he really got the project? He had a cup of coffee in front of him & he was looking intently through the window outside. He suddenly swished his hand & his hand hit the coffee cup. The coffee spilled on the table. Zhengting almost rushed to the table & said, "What were you looking at?"

//

"What were you looking at?"

Xukun found himself staring at a breathtaking beautiful man. The sunlight was pouring from outside of the window upon him & he looked otherworldly. Did his heart skip a beat? 

A staff came & started wiping the coffee off the table. He was too occupied with Zhengting that he didn't notice what he had done. Wait, didn't he ask something?  
-"Excuse me, what did you say?"  
Zhengting smiled, "I was asking what were you looking through the window that you spilled your coffee without even realising it."  
God, his smile! His smile did unknowing things to him, like butterfly dancing in his stomach. "Mind if I sit down?"  
"Of course not", Xukun said. He gotta calm himself down. He said, "The sky, I was looking at the sky & thinking we are so small compared to it. We are just a small part of this huge universe." Zhengting said, "Wow, you have an interesting mind. It wouldn't even cross my mind. I think I haven't even looked at the sky properly," he laughed.  
God! Why does he look so beautiful when he laughs? Xukun is overwhelmed with unknown feelings. So, he kept his mouth shut.

Meanwhile Zhengting ordered something & waited for Xukun's response.

Xukun became curious about the identity of this man. "Uhm, so who are you?" Zhengting had a confused expression for a moment & then he quickly recovered, "So you don't know me, haha, that's fine. I'm Zhu Zhengting, I'm one of the idols in this company" he smiled again & stick out his hand.  
Why did he had to smile again! Xukun said, "I'm Cai Xukun, I'm working on a project with this company." He took Zhengting's hand & then he thought it was the biggest mistake ever. His hands were so soft. Ellectricity rushed through Xukun's veins & he found himself going hard in his pants! Shit! After all these years! He couldn't think straight. He broke the contact. One thing he was proud of him that he can keep a poker face & it seemed useful now. God! What is this man doing to him?

Zhengting was completely unbothered by all of this as he said, "I know, I've seen your presentation that day. Congratulations! "  
Xukun replied, "Thanks", but why did his voice sounded so hoarse? He needs to escape right now! All of this is too much. He was devastatingly attracted to this man & can't seem to control it. Zhengting smilingly said, "Welcome to Yuehua". Stop smiling! Ugh! He wanted to take him then & there. Spread him on the table & take him hard. Kissing his smile off his face! If Zhengting knew what kind of lewd thoughts were going through Xukuns mind, he wondered what his reaction would be. Guess that won't be possible now because he needs to escape. Xukun said, "Thanks for this gesture, I guess I have to go back to my office, I'm looking forward to meeting you again." Zhengting said, "Okay, bye!" Xukun nodded & left the cafeteria as fast as he could. 

 

Returning to his office room, he thought, What did he just experience?


	3. Happy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update as classes & projects are taking up a lot of my time, I'll try to update it every Friday or Saturday.

When Xukun left the cafeteria, Zhengting thought maybe he doesn't like talking so much. Or maybe he is thinking too much? Right, he must be really busy. So maybe that's why he can't waste his time talking to a stranger. He can relate to him though. He finished eating & stood up.

Wait, Xukun left his phone.

//

Xukun is in deep thought in his office. Yes, he knows he is attracted to men. But this is beyond crazy. Maybe years of ignoring his libido is taking a toll on him. He is deprived to the point that touching Zhengting's soft silky skin made him hard? No, this isn't making any sense. But he can't deny the fact that he was definitely attracted to him. His sole presence was doing things to him.

He decided to look him up a bit. Social media is best place for finding information of idols, he thought. He searched Weibo in his PC & started to read posts under Zhengting's hashtag.

He's got so many fans. So, he is the leader of Yuehua's famous boyband? Wow! Girls are going crazy over his pictures! He unknowingly started zooming in -

Someone knocked.

-"Come in."

Holy shit! It was Zhengting himself! Xukun felt like a deer caught in headlight. He quickly changed the tab although Zhengting can't see the screen anyway.

-"You left your phone in the cafeteria, I came to give it back."  
-"Oh, thank you." Just how mindless was he? 

Zhengting put the phone in his desk.  
\- "Um, I guess I'll leave you to your work, jiayou!", he smiled.  
-"I'm not doing anything actually," If he knew what kind of work he was doing, Xukun thought, "Thank you again for this, I really appreciate it."

Zhengting bowed & left. Xukun was left to his own thought. He felt happy that he forgot his phone. He could see him again. He can't wait to meet him again. It's quite addicting to see him smiling like the sunshine. Is it possible for him to develop a crush on Zhengting this quickly?

//

Dance practice is going on. Zhengting's phone started ringing. He checked who it was. Apparently it was Zhou Yanchen, his long time friend & his closest school buddy. 

-"Hey, Yanchen"  
-"Hiya, my idol, are you busy tonight?"  
-"Lemme ask why?"  
-"I'm inviting you guys for dinner. That is, if you guys are free. And fyi, I'm cooking."  
-"How can I miss this opportunity? Hey guys, who is up for dinner tonight at yanchens place?"  
Quanzhe & Xinchun nodded enthusiastically.  
-"Cool," Justin said.  
-"Food & games, I'm in," ChengCheng said while Zeren gives him a high five.  
-"I was hoping to play yo-yo tonight but a hangout is better," Wenjun said.  
-"Great, we're in, Yanchen," Zhengting spoke into the phone.  
-"Glad to know," he replied. 

 

//

 

Yanchen is an artist under Grammarie Entertainment. He is a full time model who also recently started acting in different dramas. He has two close friends in his company. Zhu Xingjie, who is an all-rounder artist & Xiao Gui, a famous rapper. The Yuehua boys know Yanchen because of Zhengting & met the other duo through Yanchen. Needless to say, they get along very well & their fans can't wait to see them collaborate in near future.

 

Yanchen was cutting the vegetables & Xingjie & Zhengting is helping him in the kitchen. Wenjun came in to help them too. The other Yuehua boys went to Xiao Gui's room to play video games, as expected.

 

Suddenly the bell rang.

 

-"Oh, he's here, Hold on a second," Yanchen left the kitchen.

 

After a minute, he came into the kitchen with Xukun. Zhengting wasn't expecting this as he looked at him with a shocked face. Xukun looked shocked at first too but then he smiled at him & Zhengting couldn't help returning that smile.

-"Lemme introduce him to you-," Yanchen started dramatically.  
-"I know him," Zhengting said.  
-"You do?," now it's Yanchen's time to be shocked.  
-"Yes," Xukun replied.  
Wenjun looked at Zhengting with questioning eyes.  
-"He is working on a project in our company, I met him in cafeteria, today," Zhengting explained.  
-"He is?," Yanchen asked incredulously, "Why didn't you tell me this?," he asked Xukun.  
-"I was going to tell you now actually, It hasn't been long, I just started working today," Xukun explained.  
-"Oh that's great then! Congratulations," Yanchen clapped happily.  
-"Nice to meet you," Wenjun said politely.   
Xingjie was the only person who was not bothered with all this drama as he came towards Xukun & patted him on the shoulder.   
-"Good job man," he said.  
-"Thank you, ge", Xukun replied. "So, do you have anything that needs help?"  
-"You can help Zhengting to wash those vegetables," Xingjie said.  
-"Okay," he went towards Zhengting & they carried the vegetables to the sink.  
-"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Zhengting said to Xukun while washing a broccoli.  
-"Neither was I, but everything is fated I guess. So, some things are meant to happen" Xukun said.  
-"You have an interesting mind, did I say it before?"  
-"Yes, this morning."  
-"Well then, nice to see you again, I hope we can be friends?," Zhengting asked.  
-"Can we?," Xukun looked at him deeply. His gaze had something that made Zhengting look away. He didn't know what it was, just that he felt 'uncomfortable'.  
-"It's okay if you don't want to," he told Xukun.  
-"Believe me I want to," he said looking at him, "Who wouldn't want to be friends with the famous leader ?" he joked.  
-"So you know about me now?," Zhengting exclaimed.  
-"A bit," he laughed, "Don't mind, I'm just detached from the entertainment world."  
-"Then the joke's on you because apparently you are in a house full of artists & idols & working with an entertainment company," Zhengting started laughing.

 

The both of them talked the entire time. Zhengting realised Xukun is actually an easygoing person. And it's good because Zhengting loves making friends as he himself is a free spirited person. But he feels there's more to him than meets the eye. Maybe because, he gets a mysterious vibe from him like his words hold meanings which were unknown to him. One day, he would like to know those.

//

-"The cooking is almost finished, I'll go check up the boys," Xingjie said.  
-"Go, see if they've broken their fingers or ripped themselves apart while playing," Yanchen joked.

They started to set up the table. The other boys started coming towards the table enthusiastically.

-"Wait, how come you are here?," ChengCheng asked looking at Xukun.  
-"Oh, hi, burger boy!," Xukun said.  
-"He was the one who caught me eating at the company," ChengCheng exclaimed.  
-"Too many coincidences," Yanchen said while sitting down, feelings entertained & flashing his perfect pearly white teeth.  
-"So, you met him too?, I also met him today" Zhengting said, "Guess you were right about that fate part," he said to Xukun.  
-"Wow, what did we miss?," Xinchun said, confused.  
-"Oof, I smell drama," Justin joked.  
-"Wassup man," Xiao Gui fist bumped with him. They have a good relationship.  
-"Okay, everyone," Yanchen clapped to get attention, "This is my college junior Cai Xukun, who is apparently working on a project with Yuehua, I invited him to introduce him to you. Don't worry, He's a good boy." Yanchen winked.  
-"Your acting skills are improving, did you know?," Xukun laughed. 

Everyone introduced themselves & they started eating. After eating, they gathered in the living room. Joking, laughing, telling pick-up lines, sharing stories - they enjoyed every moment as they could. The boys took no time to treat Xukun as one of them. These are the moments Zhengting cherishes with his whole heart. The feeling of being together, without any stress or worries. He hopes it'll last forever.


End file.
